


Take a Peek

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Capsicoul - Freeform, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Phil comes home early one day and walks in on Steve, but what will he find?





	Take a Peek

Unlocking the front door, Phil walked in and kicked off his shoes, relieved to be home early. He almost never got out of work on time, let alone just after lunch, and he was happy to have a chance to relax. Hanging up his coat, he headed toward the kitchen to see what there was to make for dinner later that evening.

Opening the fridge, he moved some leftovers around, trying to see if anything good had gotten pushed towards the back. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he found an old take out container hiding behind orange juice, liquid seeping out of a corner. Just as he turned to toss it in the trash, Phil froze, hearing a noise coming from the upstairs.

Instantly on high alert, he quietly shut the refrigerator door, leaving the take out on the counter to deal with later. Silently he crept back through the kitchen to the entryway, pausing at the bottom of the stairs to listen. This time the noise was clearer and Phil was shocked to hear a moan. Steve’s moan.

His immediate fear was that Steve was hurt, but he quickly realized it wasn’t a moan of pain. He was intimately familiar with the sounds Steve made and knew exactly what it meant. No longer worried for Steve’s safety, Phil’s mind leapt to the next worse scenario as his stomach twisted in knots. Steve wasn’t even supposed to be home, but then again, neither was he.

He was at war with himself, both needing to walk up the stairs and see for his own eyes what was going on, but also unable to take the first step. He had always trusted Steve completely, but realized that he was terrified to walk in on him and find out that he’d been wrong. It would destroy him.

“Oh god.”

Phil heard the loud groan, though muffled by the distance between them. His ears strained to hear more, but got only silence. He had to move. Moving stealthily, he ascended the stairs, tiptoeing down the short hallway to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, leaving just enough room for him to peek in.

Taking a deep breath, Phil steeled himself for what he was about to see, but as he did, relief immediately flowed through him. Steve was alone, and far too occupied to notice his partner peering in. Phil’s mouth went dry at the sight of him, spread out on their bed, completely naked. His head was thrown back, eyes screwed shut, body shining with sweat. One hand held tightly to the bedspread while the other was wrapped around his cock, jerking steadily.

Phil felt his pants growing tight as he watched, getting harder by the second. His hand slid down, rubbing himself gently over the fabric of his suit, mimicking Steve’s own movements. He watched raptly as Steve’s hand moved faster, his cock glistening wetly in the dim bedroom light. Steve’s hips moved restlessly and he dug his heels into the bed, thrusting up sharply to meet his hand.

“Yes” he panted, eyes still shut, “please Phil.”

Phil froze, heart skipping a beat, thinking he’d been caught. He soon realized that Steve had just been talking to himself, fantasizing about him. His love for Steve caused his chest to ache and he felt a sharp pain of guilt for his earlier suspicion.

He didn’t dwell on it long though, as Steve grunted, his free hand moving to his stomach, sliding up to pinch his nipple, twisting it gently. He hissed softly with pleasure.

Phil needed more. Unbuckling his belt soundlessly, he slid his hand down into his briefs, palming his erection. Steve stopped, rolling over to grab something next to the bed. Phil licked his lips when he saw the flesh-colored dildo in Steve’s hand, the weight of it causing it to bob gently in the air. Though they sometimes used toys, this one wasn’t familiar to Phil and he bit his lip to hold back a groan as Steve dripped lube over the tip, spreading it around with his fingers.

Bending his knees and spreading himself wide on the bed, Steve placed the head of the fake cock at his entrance. Jerking himself a few more times first, he pressed the dildo in slowly, just the tip entering him. Frustrated with the constraint, Phil shoved his pants and underwear down his thighs, letting his cock spring up to rest against his abdomen. He spit into his hand, wrapping it tightly around his length, stroking himself deliberately as Steve worked more of the toy into his ass.

“Fuck” Steve ground out through gritted teeth and his pushed the toy steadily in. When it filled him to the hilt, he held it there, his other hand nearly a blur as it flew over his cock, precum steadily leaking from the tip. Phil could see the muscles in Steve’s thighs trembling as he worked, his ass shifting on the bed, causing the dildo to move in and out shallowly.

Phil felt his own legs trembling as he stroked himself faster, putting a hand up to steady himself. But instead of leaning against the wall, his hand came to rest on the door and as he shifted his weight, the door creaked open.

“Phil!” Steve exclaimed, eyes popping open and staring at him like a deer in headlights.

“Uh” Phil stammered, his face flushing with embarrassment. He felt like a peeping tom, standing there with his dick in his hands. “Hey babe.”

Quickly, he tugged up his pants as much as he could, trying to walk into the room with at least a little bit of his dignity intact. Crossing the space between them, he sat down on the side of the bed next to Steve who was still lying spread-eagled.

“What are you going here?” Steve asked, trying to cover himself. Phil chuckled, shaking his head.

“I have seen it before, you know.”

“I know, I— I just wasn’t expecting you.”

“I wasn’t expecting you either, but well… here we are.” Phil eyes ran over Steve’s body, enjoying the view up close. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been watching you, but god Steve, you’re beautiful.”

Steve’s cheeks flushed, uncomfortable as he always was with Phil’s compliments.

“Why don’t you keep going” he suggested.

“But you’re here, you could –” Steve tried to argue.

“No, I’m enjoying the show” Phil said, cutting him off. Cupping Steve’s cheek, he pulled him in for a kiss, thrusting his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve moaned, melting into it. Phil ran a hand down Steve’s chest, over his stomach and wrapped it around his cock, giving it a few easy strokes before continuing down to cup his balls, squeezing them gently. Steve’s hips jerked, seeking more, but Phil drew away. Grabbing hold of the base of the dildo, still inside of Steve, Phil pulled it out a few inches before sliding it back in as Steve hissed and clutched at the sheets.

“I’m especially enjoying this” he whispered in Steve’s ear, feeling him shudder.

Scooting back so he was sitting up against the headboard, Phil motioned for Steve to continue. Hesitantly he did, grabbing hold of himself, feeling exposed under Phil’s undivided attention. His other hand went back to the dildo, mirroring Phil’s movement, sliding it in and out. He set a relaxed pace as he started to fuck himself with it, turning his head to see Phil’s eyes glued to his motions.

Pulling his cock free from his pants again, Phil started stroking himself, matching Steve’s pace.

“Fuck, Steve” he said breathlessly, fighting the urge to move faster.

“Phil” Steve breathed, closing his eyes again, getting lost in the feeling. He shifted the angle of the toy so it brushed against his prostate, making him grunt as he impaled himself with it. “I-I’m close.”

“Keep going, baby” Phil panted, “I’m right there with you.”

Steve’s hand moved faster, his chest heaving. A few more strokes was all it took before his muscles tensed and he came, spurting across his hand and stomach.

Phil watched as Steve rode out his climax and felt his own right there, gradually slowing down. He reached out his free hand and Steve took it, giving it a squeeze.

“C’mon Phil” he whispered, giving Phil a lazy smile. Phil shut his eyes as the world exploded into white behind his eyelids. His muscles tensed and he felt the warmth on his stomach followed closely by Steve’s tongue lapping the mess off of him.

Phil smiled down at him, tracing Steve’s jawline with his thumb. “You sure are somethin’” he said with a yawn.

“Time for a nap?” Steve said with a chuckle.

“I think it might be. You sure can wear an old man out.”

Steve shook his head, laughing. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom, cleaning them both off while Phil shed his work clothes and found some sweatpants, slipping them on and lying back down on the bed.

Steve laid down next to him, lying his head on Phil’s chest. Phil played with his hair distractedly, staring off into space, making Steve to look up at him curiously.

“I have a little bit of a confession to make” Phil said tentatively.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I – I thought that maybe you were up here with someone else, when I first got home.”

“What?” Steve sat up a little, looking into Phil’s face. “Why would you think that?”

“I heard you – and I don’t know. You weren’t supposed to be home, and when I came home and you were…that’s just where my mind jumped.” Phil said, ashamed and regretting that he brought it up. “I just…that’s why I was watching you. At first I was just looking to see, but then I saw you and, well…”

“Yeah, ‘and well’ is right” Steve said with a grin. He hugged Phil tightly. “I would never do that to you. I hope you know that.”

“I do. Really, it was just a moment of doubt, I guess. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Steve raised his face and Phil kissed him tenderly, trying to show him how much he meant it.

“Love you” Steve said, snuggling up and closing his eyes.

Phil smiled, “Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
